Laura the not Quite Vampire Slayer
by Kovu0101
Summary: "Cordelia Chase wasn't nearly as unreasonable as you are." Laura felt dizzy from how quickly she whipped at the sound of Carmilla's voice. Nine days! Nine days of not hearing Carmillas annoyingly attractive voice and when she finally does, she doesn't make sense! Carmilla/Laura


**Ship:** Carmilla/Laura

**Rated:** PG?

**Note:** I'm not very good at writing, but I watched the series and really wanted to write a fic for. It might not flow or make much sense, but i'm exhausted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the book, series, characters, btvs, or angel.

* * *

><p>It was day nine and Laura was trying not to feel bad.<p>

Despite her negotiation and threat tactics Carmilla refused to talk and had eventually shifted and scooted till her chair faced toward the window and away from Laura.

Actually, she refused to even look at Laura and that was beyond infuriating.

_Stupid vampire_.

"Mmmmm what's that smell you ask? Why it's delicious blood mmmmmm!" Laura glanced away from her computer screen to the vampire and waved the cup in her direction.

Silence. _Oooookay then._

"What else you say? Why it's a hint of cinnamon for spice!"

More silence. _Fine!_

Laura huffed and turned back to continue watching the current set of surveillance footage.

After forty-six minutes and nothing necessarily incriminating except further proof Carmilla was a vampire Laura was exhausted and ready to call it a night. She rubbed at her eyes and checked how much time was left in this video set.

_Four minutes. Four more minutes of watching Carmilla sitting by the window. I can do this!_

"Cordelia Chase wasn't nearly as unreasonable as you are."

Laura felt dizzy from how quickly she whipped at the sound of Carmilla's voice.

Nine days! Nine days of not hearing Carmillas annoyingly attractive voice and when she finally does, she doesn't make sense!

"What does that mean?" Laura was instantly irritated. Why the hell did Carmilla pull a Buffy reference into their verbal-non-verbal conversation? _Ugh, I should have said that outloud._

Silence, _again._

"Clearly you're vocal chords are not ruptured, so talk!" Laura glanced back at the cup of now room temperature blood and smirked. "Tell me what you meant and I'll give you some blood?"

Carmilla didn't turn to acknowledge her but cocked her head to the side and Laura could imagine the vampire narrowing her eyes.

"Then again," Carmilla scooted the chair closer to the window before continuing, "Cordelia did think about wielding a spatula at a vampire to so…"

Laura frowned.

Carmilla sounded… playful? Impossible, the vampire had spent the last nine days avoiding eye contact and glaring at everything.

_Maybe the lack of blood is making her lose it…_

After a few seconds of silence and staring at the back of her hostage, she gripped the cup of blood and rolled herself backwards until she was sort of face to face with Carmilla.

"Explain please."

Laura watched as for the first time in over a week the vampire licked her lips and raked her eyes up the smaller girls frame until settling on her eyes.

"Cordelia puts cinnamon in Angels blood."

_What?_

"What?"

Carmilla's sudden willingness to interact (albeit illogical and limited) had Laura thrown and she wasn't sure how to proceed. To be honest she wasn't sure what to do about the warmth that spread through her chest at the other girl's playful tone.

Unsure of what to do now, Laura stared at the cup and side eyed the vampire for a few moments till she hesitantly raised the cup to Carmilla's lips. She's completely bewildered as to why she's giving up her leverage without having gotten any information in return, but the way Carmilla stares at her as she drinks makes a funny feeling settle in her stomach.

When the vampire has finished and leaned away from the cup Laura's mind feels foggy until she looks down at the red stained cup. She jolts back into awareness as she has to remind herself what it is that **vampires **eat.

Carmilla has a smile tugging the corner of her lips and Laura suddenly feels like she needs to get away from this strange creature.

Laura rolls back to her computer and tries her hardest to get her hands under control which she _just_ now realized were trembling.

_Stupid vampire._

Carmilla doesn't speak again and Laura's just fine with that, after all, _what the hell was that?_

Laura focuses back on the screen and settles in for the last few minutes of the video. She remembers this night being odd because in about three minutes she will walk through the door and she distinctly remembers Carmilla not being there. When clearly, she's right friggin there.

The small girls mind wanders back to their interaction a few minutes ago and is baffled by Carmillas (sort of) change in behavior. What did her spicing the blood have to do with anything?

_Whatever._

Laura leans closer to the screen and watches as the door knob twists and light creeps through the room. Her eyes shift to Carmilla sitting by the window and she's very _very_ confused about what just happened. As Laura watches herself enter the room she sees only a plume of black smoke where the vampire stood only seconds before.

Laura rewinds and watches the scene again.

Again.

And again.

She immediately intends on rounding on the vampire about what she just saw before she freezes as understanding floods her mind and this time its panic that fills her chest.

Carmilla can teleport! Or something to that effect…

As her heart pounds in her ears she turns to take in the vampire in the chair. All this time, _all this time, _Carmilla could have gotten out of the ropes. Could have been free.

Laura _slept _next to a supposedly not-actually-contained angry vampire for nights!

_She could have…_

_But she didn't…_

_Why didn't…_

Before she knew what she was doing she was across the room and undoing the now pointless knots. When she was finished she gently uncoiled the vampire and moved to crouch in front of her and rested her elbows on the vampire's knees.

Carmilla stretched and Laura thought carefully about how she was going to approach this.

"Why didn't you just… poof out of the ropes?" Laura is oddly _not_ terrified, instead she feels rather stupid for not figuring this out earlier.

"Would you have felt safe if I did?" The sad smile Carmilla offers makes Laura's brain feel unpleasantly squishy.

Safe? No way.

Carmilla had been concerned about her feeling safe? How… cute.

Cute? No.

Well… yeah.

All of a sudden she's thinking about the ridiculously expensive Champaign Carmilla brought to share with _her_. About the (weird) bat wing gift. About the way Carmilla constantly glared at Danny. And about the odd Angel and Cordelia reference that seemed to change the vampires entire mood.

_Woah._

"You actually like me?" Laura had wanted to go with 'I'm sorry for trapping you' or something like that, but she guesses that works too.

"Clearly a mistake." Carmilla rolls her eyes and pushes Laura away from her softly so she can stand.

"No no no no no!" Laura feels panic rise in her chest again and only briefly thinks about how about an hour ago she was bent on proving Carmilla was involved in the weirdness. Now she can only think about how the impossible was very much possible.

Carmilla ignores her and moves to the wardrobe to pull out a t-shirt and shorts. Laura suddenly finds Carmilla helping herself to her clothes endearing instead of the ususal annoying.

The vampire proceeds to change where she stands and Laura feels her cheeks burn as she looks anywhere but the girl.

As the vampire heads to her own bed Laura bolts up and tugs on Carmillas hand.

"What." It sounds like a growl to Laura but she doesn't let that deter her.

"I'm sorry. " She tugs again and tries to coax the vampire to her bed.

"It's not as simple as an apology cupcake." Ohhhh Laura knows, but the fact that Carmilla allows her to pull her down onto the bed is reassuring.

Laura turns off her computer, camera, and lights before pushing the vampire to lie down. It's strange, Laura thinks, how Carmilla is allowing her to do what she wants to her. The vampire is strong, but then again, if Carmilla didn't want to be laying in Lauras bed there is no way the small girl could have forced her.

Carmilla grunts as Laura settles herself between the vampire and the wall and stiffens when she drapes an arm across her stomach. The shift from predator to teddy bear is adorable.

And while Laura is sure there's a part of her that should be concerned about being so close to a starved vampire, she focuses more on the very different hunger she saw in the vampires eyes when she fed her.

Carmilla relaxes under her but remains still but Laura gets that she's going to be upset for a while. _I mean I did kind of hold her hostage for a few days._

The smaller girl eventually feels her eye lids grow heavy and remembers something else she had wanted to tell the vampire.

"Angel loved Cordelia you know…" Carmilla didn't react but Laura was determined to plow through before she fell asleep. "Cordelia loved Angel too."

When Laura feels Carmilla pull her closer she smiles.

In the morning they would have to talk about everything that Laura's done in the last nine days, but that was a conversation better left for tomorrow.


End file.
